oc_charactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Miku Hatsune
Miku Hatsune (初音ミク, Hatsune Miku) is the main protagonist of my Little Princess book, the oldest daughter to Mikaze and Jibril Hatsune, and the younger sister to Mahiro Hatsune. She is from the prestigious and rich Hatsune Family. She is the current leader of Aogiri Tree, and a sergeant of the Japanese Imperial Demon Army. Appearance Human Miku is the tallest female of Shinoa Squad, with ankle-length cyan hair tied in twin tail and blue-cyan eyes. She has a devil-like tail, that she hides under her shirt. As livestock, she wears the standard white uniform with short sleeves and a hood. As a student, Miku is shown wearing her school uniform, a sailor fuku which consists of a grey blouse with black cuffs that have teal trim in the middle. It has a black sailor-style collar with has teal trim and a single five teal petal design in the middle. The ribbon of the uniform is also teal and is tied in the front and laced through a loop attached to the blouse. The bottom is a black skirt. She wore it with dark blue knee-high socks and white shoes. In Narumi Squad, Miku wears the standard J.I.D.A. uniform which consists of a long-sleeved black coat with a standing collar which has a cyan bow tie around it and wears wristbands on both hands, under the coat. The coat has two rows of gold buttons on the front, light green details including the shoulder epaulettes which has a Sam Browne belt passing diagonally over her right shoulder. Rather than the standard white gloves, she doesn't wears gloves and a white web belt with a gold waist-plate. She also wears the standard black skirt with two white belts on her leg and knee-high black boots. As of joining Shinoa Squad, Miku wears a sleeveless tailcoat with two rows of gold buttons on the fron and light cyan details including the shoulder epaulettes. She wears a Sam Browne belt which passes diagonally over her right shoulder. White web belts with a gold waist-plate. She wears the standard uniform skirt. Black boots that go over grey leggings. She doesn't wear the standard white gloves, rather she wears a pair of black gloves that are tighter against her skin and reach her knuckles. Each one has a cyan line running down from her knuckles to the end of the glove, these gloves have little metal spikes on them. In Tyria, Miku usually wears a short-sleeved black jacket with blue-edged sleeves and the rudimentary Hatsune Family symbol on the back, under which is a blue-lined mesh armor T-shirt. She also wears black pants, a pair of blue colored five-petaled flower earrings, and wears a headband composed of a metal plate and a band of blue cloth around her left arm. On a battlefield she trades most of her personalized wardrobe for the standard Aogiri Tree outfit, the only customization being green-lined mesh armor on his wrists and ankles and the plate of her forehead protector sewn into her left sleeve. Flugel Miku's ears turn animal like, her iris turns red and the sclera black with red veins across the eye and into the skin around the eye. She gets a pair of white feathered wings on her shoulders. History Miku Hatsune was born on November 25th 2004. During her childhood, she was raised around with little love from her parents as they always had to be gone making peace or fighting. Sakura states that Miku cares for her, Yukine and Mahiro more than she cares about her parents, as she sees them as only as the people who gave berth to her and her King and Queen. She was later sent to investigate the Brotherhood of the Thousand Nights. She easily gets accepted in because, her Flugel genes and the Seraph are easily mistakable for each other. The Brotherhood, later called the Hyakuya Sect, then use Miku in experiments and tried, failing, to erase her memory of them. On on November 28th, Saito brings Miku to one of the orphanages and leaves her in Mika's care. Natural Abilities Miku seems to be an excellent swordsman, as she was trained as a Blood Legion, Shining Blade and Snow Leopard. Her prowess in traditional battlefield combat is quite well known in the J.I.D.A. As she was trained by Mito Jujo, Miku seems to like close-combat better than mid or long range. Miku excels in spell-cast techniques transmitted from generation to generation in the Hatsune family, which enhances her physical ability in close combat. Being raised as a Hatsune, Miku is one of the best fighters in her school, as the fluidity and grace in her movements is noted by most people as superior to all of her classmates. Birth Powers Not much is known about her Devil powers as Mikaze sealed most of them away, however she seems to be able to walk through the Rings of Fire without any problem, while talking and sustaining a devil spell to make sure that her companions are not affected by the 680+ degrees of the Rings of Fire. She is also able to pat Primordus without being burned. As a Flügel she possess a limitless level of intellectual (memory, calculation, learning, creativity, IQ, etc.) and cognitive (observing, deduction, tactical analysis, multitasking, combat, movement, etc.) proficiency that is of the highest level in existence, an extremely high IQ and intellectual capacity. This is shown in the ability of the Flügel to start “stealing” all knowledge after the ten pledges are established as an alternative to their practice of taking heads, since absorbing the knowledge of all others is the same as taking their head. Miku possess unlimited storage capacity, she is able to perform several mental functions at once without losing focus on any of them. Her mind allows her to instantly recall specific information with incredible speed and perfect accuracy. She is able to store everything that she experiences and retrieve it immediately without the typical human pause for thought. The speed of her thoughts augments her analytical ability so that she is able to make snap decisions about her surroundings and create complex scenarios at high speed. She is able to track the probability of an event by piecing together stored data, and is able to perform multiple tasks at once by allocating a portion of her brain to each task. She can use her mind to replay an event that occurred during the war she has seen, play a game, and focus on battling an opponent simultaneously without any one task distracting her from another. She was told Yu that she can speak, read, writes, understand, and communicate in any and all forms of languages. The knowledge she has gathered during her years of existence are incredibly vast. However it is not perfect or infallible, as she lost to Sora and Shiro. She's also a very competent mage, capable of using spells to teleport around 10 people, along with herself, to any place she can see or that she's been to previously. She's also capable of phasing through walls at will. Ablilities For the Tainted Sorrow: revolves around gravity-manipulation, allowing her to manipulate and make gravitons, as well as alter the gravity of anything she touches. She is also capable of standing and walking upside down from ceilings. Corruption: is the true form of Miku's ability and is exceedingly dangerous. It is activated by the verses: Oh, Grantors of Dark Disgrace, Do Not Wake Me Again. This ability allows her to manipulate the gravitons in her surroundings. By increasing her own density, she is capable of crushing a tank with her bare hands. She is also able to shoot balls of compressed gravity that act as black holes that swallow anything. However, she has no control over her Ability's true form; she will continue in that state if her Ability is not nullified until she dies. Beast Beneath the Moonlight: Miku has the ability to transform into a white tiger. At first, she doesn't seem to have much control over the transformation, likely due to the fact, or caused by, her unawareness of her state as an Ability user. Miku has shown several varying states of transformation, which range from a rather large full tiger form, to just slit pupils and tiger stripes on her face. She can transform and manifest various tiger body parts at will, such as tiger forearms with claws, or a tiger tail. Also notable is that Miku's ability has extreme regenerative powers capable of healing bisection and amputation almost instantly. She has shown to possess immense speed, durability, strength, stamina, and endurance on several occasions. She has also been shown to be a natural fighter in close combat and has shown to very cunning in battle in several fights. However, after using this ability, MIku seems to become unconscious and collapses onto the ground. Silver Aura: This Aura has the ability of manipulating gravity. The Silver King is able to levitate himself and other people he synced his Aura with by turning them into his clansmen. Gold Aura: The Gold King is able to manifest this Aura in the form of astronomical objects and use them to attack targets. In Clansmen, the ability enhances individuals' talents to their full potential. Red Aura: This Aura has fire-based characteristics with a very destructive force to it, and can incinerate almost any and everything in its path. Blue Aura: This Aura has the ability to strike opponents in quick succession and can attack multiple areas at once, they are also able to draw their Aura into their swords for combat. The Aura is primarily for defensive uses. The Blue King is able to "repair" physical objects, although the true meaning of this is not entirely known. Green Aura: This Aura has the ability to induce electricity and shoot the targets. They also have the ability of a sort of manipulation of physics which allows them to phase through objects and also walk horizontally on vertical surfaces. This ability is only granted to esteemed members. Power wise, the Green King's Aura is currently one of, if not the most, powerful. Grey Aura: This Aura has the ability to create fog and mist. This aura is regarded as having the characteristic of "absolute defense". Equipment Throwing Knife: Even when she was young Miku carries at least six throwing knives, which she hides under her sleeves and pockets. She throws them with great precision enough to hit her target and be able to flip them around her fingers with great ease. Cursed Gear These weapons are capable of increasing a person's strength by seven times. Dazai: is a manifestation/possession-type demon weapon of the White Demon series, it take the form of blue colored five-petaled earring. Whilst in use, the blade develops a silver/gold/red/blue/green/grey aura. No Longer Human: This allows Miku to nullify others' Abilities, or forms (in the case of vampires turn them back to human, in most cases meaning turning them to bones) on contact. This Ability relies on skin contact, but Miku can use weapons if they make direct skin contact, and is always active. As such, she can nullify any Ability even while restrained as soon as it touches her. Category:Characters Category:Teens